Air Antics
by Anal Cancer
Summary: -OLD- A short one-shot about a daring Robloxian and her air adventures.


The hot sun beat down on my back as Sigh, Woop, and I trained the newest R.A.T. members how to fly a heli. I ushered them to follow me and started to the place where they kept the helis. I jumped into one and gave instructions to the newbies. After starting them up, we took to the skies. I taught them how to shoot, dodge bullets, and even showed them some cool tricks for the heck of it. I told them to land their helis and train with Sigh for target practice. I walked over to Woop to see what he was doing and found that he was staring intently at the bushes at the far side of the sandy field.

"Woop what are you looking at?" I asked him.

"Err… I thought I saw some people… Must have been my imagination.." He replied.

"You're probably dehydrated, go drink some 'water'," I added with a laugh.

"Fine, later.." He grumbled.

I got back in my heli to eat lunch when Woop ran over to Sigh and franticly whispered something in his ear. Soon his voice blasted over the radio. "EVERYONE! THERE ARE F.E.A.R. MEMBERS IN THE AREA RAIDING! PREPARE TO FIGHT! GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" I forgot about my lunch and quickly started up my heli and watched as the newbies did the same. I hurried into the air and scanned for the raiding F.E.A.R. members. I spotted a figure dashing towards the helicopters. I sped over and pointed the helis guns at him. All he did was smirk back at me. Was he crazy! I was about to shoot him! I soon found out the reasoning for that smirk. I heard the whistling sound of missiles speeding through the air. My heli shuddered violently as the missiles made contact with it. I heard Sigh's too-late warning over the radio: "EKO WATCH OUT!" Shrapnel cut through my skin before I blacked out.

* * *

Woop saw the explosion. He sprinted over to the spot and franticly looked around for Eko. He found her unmoving body amongst a large pile of metal helicopter bits. He picked up her bloody body and dashed for the safe house he and Sigh were planning in with the new R.A.T. members. Once inside he placed her on a table and went for the bandages. Sigh let out a scream of horror at what he saw had happened to Eko. Woop noticed her left arm and both her legs would have to be amputated. He wrapped thick bandages around her body and washed off most of the blood with a small sponge. The new members hopped up and ran for the exit, probably to get in helis and defeat the F.E.A.R. members. Sigh only sat in the corner and looked on in complete horror. Woop decided to help out, even if he would never return.

Sigh inspected Eko's injuries closely. He dialed the medic division's number and waited for them to arrive the sandy training area. A few minutes later they burst through the heavy metal doors. "Hmm what seems to be the problem sir?" One said.

"Well, Ekoyss was defeating the raiders that are here and one shot her down… I would like you to look at the damage that was done."

"Ah… Seems that her left arm and legs will have to be amputated." The medic mumbled as he inspected the injured officer's body. He pulled put a very sharp looking knife-machete-thing from his leather bag. "This should get the job done" He said with a smile. "Is she out cold?"

"I-I think so.." Sigh stammered as he looked at the knife. The medic lowered the knife to her arm.

"Stand back this could be bloody" He said smirking. Sigh couldn't look away as he sliced the knife through Eko's arm. The medic had gauze on the wound in a flash. He proceeded to saw off the other limbs, but Sigh had to look away. He walked over to the bathroom as the medic prepared to cut off her legs. He splashed cold water on his face, and took a couple of deep breaths. He would wait a while for the medic to clean up before he would go out there. A few minutes passed by before Sigh ventured out. The medic had cleaned up most of the area, and he was still wiping up some blood from the floor.

"Almost done sir," He said. "She should be fine now, I hooked her up to a heart monitor and stitched the wounds up pretty good before I bandaged them back up."

"Thank you. You can return to your main building now." Sigh said and ironically, sighed. Just then a loud crash was heard not far from the safe house. All the newbies ran back in and told Sigh to go out there. "Officer Woop is missing!" one exclaimed. Sigh ran out and looked for Woop's heli. He saw a red and white striped top hat, Woop's hat that he always wore, floating to the ground, a satin of blood on it.


End file.
